Uloga
Uloga (Eul-o-ga), is the largest landmass on the Orcadian planet. It is located in the eastern hemisphere, the second largest being the Dusarnth landmass. Dependant on the culture, Uloga can be one monolithic continent, or two continents (Mozian Uloga/Delenthian Uloga). Most nations geographers accept that it would be best to seperate Arnia, Orcadia, Federative Uloga and central Uloga from their eastern counterparts due to extreme cultural divisions between the two regions. Due to the size of the continent, it's geography and culture are very diverse as the continent over the timeline has had many different cultures and sub dialects of cultures within it. __TOC__ Definition and boundaries Sectioning of the landmass ]] The traditional sectioning of the continent, normally refers the the Ulogan Kingdom's sectioning of the continent, which is the norm world wide for describing the different areas of the Ulogan continent. These sections historically have been borders of different countries existing in the Ulogan landmass, but due to many conflicts that occured on the continent the borders changed but the sections did not. The sections include: the Orcadian peninsula, the Arnian plains, central Uloga, the Folonth desert, Federative Uloga, Felder region, and the Delenthian range. These sections are accepted internationally, even by the Isolative People's Federation, however their relevance and use does not really extend past the Ulogan Kingdom and the Ulogan People's Federation. Two continent system Due to the large size of the landmass, it has historically been divided into many different arrangements of division, however the Isolative definition of the continent became the international norm. Isolative scholars divided the landmass into two continents to take into account the geographical and cultural divide. This idea became the norm worldwide for defining the Ulogan continent, and all countries (except the Ulogan Kingdom, Ulogan People's Federation) adopted this idea and definition of the continent. However the idea originated in Isolative propaganda in the early stages of the countries development, officially it was to "better understand the geographic differences between friends of the people, and the Ulogan imperialists" (referring to the Ulogan Kingdom, and the Ulogan People's Federation), this is most likely the reason that the UPF (Ulogan People's Federation) and the UK (Ulogan Kingdom) do not accept the definition of the continent, as they view it as one continent, however outside of that the 2 nations accept and adhere to other geographical standards. Notice the Isolative continent definition for Uloga is not at all influenced by the Ulogan sectioning of the continent. Geography and Climate Due to the large size of the Ulogan landmass, it has a very diverse climates and geographic features. And contains more arctic zone than any other continent. The continent is rather dry towards the centre, but not at desert levels (with an exception to the Ulogan wetlands). Mozian Uloga The mozian side of the continent is mostly dominated by flatland. The only other biomes within the Mozian side of the landmass would be the Orcadian Arctic region, the central wetlands, and a very small region of the Folonth desert, and the small collection of mountains in the Orcadian peninsula. However over half of Mozian Uloga is covered by flatlands. Delenthian Uloga Delenthian Uloga is much more diverse than it's Mozian neighbor to the west. Delenthian Uloga contains the Delenthian mountains, the Confederate Arctic zone, the Folonth desert, and like it's western neighbor it also features a reasonable amount of flatland. The Confederate Arctic zone is larger than the Orcadian arctic zone, so Delenthian Uloga contains more arctic zone than any other continent on the Orcadian planet. Language Languages in the Ulogan landmass tend to stay rather monolithic in that there are relatively few languages spoken for such a large landmass, however there are an unlistable amounts of dialects for each language. However there are sub cultures within all regions that can be found speaking any of the languages despite being geographically far away from the native speakers of the actual language, these are most likely though to be immigrant cultures. Catatonic Ulogan This language is spoken in the Mozian continent mostly anywhere south of the Arnian planes, but includes the Arnian planes itself other than the small area where Arnia bordered Orcadia, most people within the northern most part of Arnia speak either Orcadian, or are fluent in both Orcadian and Catatonic Ulogan. This occured because the Orcadian liberation of Northern Arnia, most people immediately assimilated into Orcadian culture. Orcadian This is the language spoken within the Orcadian peninsula, it's origins are within the Oaa island, where the people of Orcadas originated from. That being said, it is not based upon any Ulogan languages whatsoever. However the language is spoken within the Orcadian peninsula. It is also spoken by some Illanian sub cultures.The Orcadian language is within the family of Illanian languages, despite not sharing a common base with any other language within the Illanian family of languages. Delenthian The most commonly spoken language in the Delenthian Ulogan continent. It shares a grammar structure with Catatonic Ulogan, however the two languages have almost no cognates. It originated from the Delenthian culture that was wiped out by the Ulogans in the Orcadian wars, however Delenthian culture spread to most of the eastern half of the Ulogan landmass, so the language and culture are widespread in the Delenthian half of the Ulogan landmass. Folo Named from the desert where it is most commonly spoken. It is also the least spoken language within the Ulogan landmass, primarily spoken by desert natives in the Folonth desert. It shares some cognates with the Delenthian language, however shares no real grammatical structure with either Delenthian or Ulogan. As time progressed more and more people within the Folonth desert also learned to speak Delenthian as the world began to globalize. However the language remains alive, and spoken by the cultures within the desert. Category:Geography